lies far beyond vehemence
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kompilasi fanfiksi singkat. #16: Isabeau melemparkan alas kakinya. {16/16}
1. satu

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 1: "pejamkan matamu.")_

* * *

Natalya memejamkan matanya setelah melepas kunang-kunang terakhir dari stoples. Ia membayangkan dirinya tidak berada di sini, melainkan di suatu tempat beribu-ribu mil jauhnya. Ia akan melihat Amu Darya di timur (—atau, Sungai Oxus, mana sajalah!), bolehlah di waktu mana saja dia akan berada. Kadang ia berharap melihat kemakmuran tanah itu karena Jalur Sutra, tapi ia juga ingin melihat keadaan di masa kakak laki-lakinya menguasai daerah sana.

Transoxiana, kisah lama, muram dan luka dan kenangan dan pengalaman bagi sebagian yang lebih dari sekadar mengingatnya.

Natalya membuka mata, kembali berada di ruang sunyi tanah Paman Sam. Bulan ditelan bayang-bayang Bumi sendiri. Bintang-gemintang kalah pada awan. Titik-titik kuning mengecil, menjauh. Alfred berada sekian lengan darinya, memandang langit dengan kameranya.

Natalya melihat, di dalam kegelapan, tali merah menyala, kunang-kunang pun tertarik entah sejak kapan, menghinggap pada jalur merah di atas tanah, membuat pendar oranye di sekitarnya. Seperti ketertarikan manusia pada kunang-kunang itu sendiri, mereka jatuh cinta pada cahaya merah.

Cahaya merah, yang ketika Natalya telusuri,

berasal dari kelingkingnya,

berakhir di kelingking Alfred.

(oh, sayang,  
lihatlah

betapa

horisonmu,  
ruang terluas yang bisa untukmu berdiam  
selamanya

hanya

beberapa lengan  
darimu.)

* * *

.

.

.

 **transoxiana/transoxania** , "daerah di luar sungai oxus/amu darya"; area yang di masa kini (secara kasar) meliputi daerah uzbekistan, sebagian turkmenistan, tajikistan, dan kazakhstan. pernah menjadi daerah kekuasaan rusia (— _britannica_ ).


	2. dua

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 2: "buka album foto, lihatlah foto kelima belas – foto daun tanaman berbunga merah jambu.)_

* * *

Hari ini senjanya merah muda. Matahari seperti permen gula-gula yang dulu diperebutkan Isabeau dengan adiknya semasa mereka masih kecil, yang kalau diingat-ingat, terlalu manis. Dari kejauhan, ikon-ikon Santorini yang berbaris mengingatkan Isabeau pada renda gaun lamanya, setengah lingkaran lalu garis, lalu setengah lingkaran lagi. Gaunnya gradasi biru. Mirip sekali.

Pada birai balkon ia bertopang, mengamati air laut Aegea yang tenang, menyisakan ruang-ruang untuk arus kecil. Ia meneguk ludah, menyisipkan kembali selembar foto polaroid ke saku belakang jinsnya. Dalam kehidupan, Isabeau mengalami banyak sekali hal-hal yang seharusnya dibiarkan berlalu saja, salah satunya adalah penyesalan—tetapi sukar sekali untuk menyingkirkan yang satu ini. Penyesalan itu seperti membuat lobang di dalam dirinya, atau, kalau tidak, seperti hiu yang timbul-tenggelam di permukaan. Dia bisa menghindar atau datang sesuka hati, lepas dari kendali kita sendiri.

Pandangannya menemukan sebuah tanaman kecil yang mencuat di antara bebatuan, entah bagaimana bisa tumbuh dari dalam sana dan berhasil memunculkan beberapa pucuk kecil, yang masih bundar, belum tumbuh sempurna, terlalu kecil untuk semesta. Walaupun begitu, hidupnya rapuh. Pucuk-pucuk itu entah akan segera menua dan berganti. Singkat. Hidup hanyalah kilasan-kilasan, kalau bukan kilasan peristiwa, maka apalah dia?

Dan apa jadinya jika kilasan itu ditumpah-ruahi rasa penyesalan?

Maka sebelum rasa penyesalan itu semakin besar, Isabeau semakin membuat segalanya berlebihan, dan membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri, Isabeau mengeluarkan ponselnya,

 _aku minta maaf_.

Baru saja ia mengantongi ponselnya kembali, pintu kamar jauh di belakangnya terbuka, tirai di pintu kaca penghubung kamar dengan balkon melambai-lambai seolah menguasai tarian penyambut terbaik se-Yunani,

"Isabeau—"

Antonio datang bersama ranselnya.

"—aku minta maaf."

(lihat, sayang

semesta merajahmu  
dengan seribu rasa

tapi

cintalah yang benderang  
meledak

seperti supernova

membara marah  
tetapi

mewarnai.)


	3. tiga

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 3: "buka kamus, ambil sepuluh kata secara acak. prompt: landman, southernize, escaper, middle position, carpet, rerouting, pinfeathered, primogeniture, gestureless, gwydion.)_

* * *

dia  
sekarang

menghuni tanah

di selatan.

dialah yang pergi  
dari huru-hara  
kericuhan hidup yang seharusnya sederhana  
(ketika dia ingin di tengah,  
tetapi,  
dunia mendesaknya memihak

tidak.  
dia pergi.)

dia menghamparkan permadani baru  
kembali  
pada  
titik nol  
hidupnya.

permadaninya belum sempurna  
perlu bulu-bulu baru  
yang  
lebih  
berwarna.

mawar pucat  
adalah kisah pertamanya.  
putri kegelisahan  
yang  
mewujud  
menjadi sesuatu yang cantik.  
lepas dari kisah masa lalunya.

dia diam.  
membiarkan  
lelaki itu  
menjabat tangannya.

"halo. aku jett kirkland."

(senyumnya rancu.  
dia bisa menyulap suasana.

lelaki itu  
penolong pertama

dari  
kesepiannya.)

.

(dia jett kirkland atau gwydion?)

.

.

.

 **gwydion** : seorang pesulap, pahlawan, juga pembuat ulah dalam mitologi wales.


	4. empat

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 4: inspirasi – ambil bait terakhir puisi favoritmu sebagai bait pertama puisi baru [puisi diambil dari chapter 3].)_

* * *

( kesepiannya berputra benci.

dia  
tak lagi

haus kasih.

dia **menyerah**. )

Natalya tahu seharusnya dia sudah memutuskan dari awal; bahwa hidup Alfred adalah untuk negara. Cintanya lebih kepada pengabdian, bukan kisah-kasih untuk sebuah keluarga kecil.

Ia tahu.

Seharusnya dia tak begitu berharap.

Sejak awal Natalya tidak berorientasi pada negara. Dia hanya ingin seorang teman, dan dia tak butuh lebih banyak. Di sisi lain Alfred butuh pendamping agar seseorang bisa mengontrolnya. Namun ketika panggilan itu datang, Alfred _juga tak butuh lebih banyak_.

.

"Aku pergi," katanya waktu itu.

Natalya tak menjawab. Dia tahu Alfred tak butuh itu.

.

Misi kemanusiaan.

Timur Tengah.

.

Lalu mereka saling melupakan. Alfred tak lagi menelepon dua minggu sekali.

Natalya terlibat dalam suatu aksi filantropi; Brazil dan favela yang butuh perhatian.

.

Natalya mulai membenci keadaan, tetapi dia mulai mencintai hal lain untuk melunturkan amarah.

Tidak, tidak pada Alfred.

Tidak pada apapun, siapapun, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Yang memilih untuk mencintai Alfred pada awalnya.

.

Mereka membangun dunia masing-masing.


	5. lima

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 5: twist in time.)_

* * *

Lovino tidak pernah lebih senang dari yang kali ini. Dia membangga-banggakan telegram itu ke sekeliling gang, mengatakan bahwa wanitanya sekarang masih hidup, masih bisa bercerita, dan yang terutama: dia telah melakukan lebih banyak kebaikan.

Menjadi seorang yang hanya bisa berdiam di rumah, dan sesekali menjadi penjaga gerbang desa karena tak bisa dikirim untuk perang (salahkan jantungnya yang lemah, wahai para nasionalis!) telah mendesak Lovino ke kasta terendah tipifikasi sosial: seorang pengecut! Beruntung saja dia sudah dinikahkan kakeknya sejak usianya lima belas, dan ada perempuan yang bersedia, kalau tidak, dia pasti telah berakhir di status tercela dan semakin dikucilkan.

Lima bulan yang lalu kabar terakhir datang, itu pun hanya dari mulut ke mulut. Tetangganya memiliki sepupu, yang memiliki teman yang tetangganya seorang perawat militer. Tetangga teman si sepupu tetangga bilang bahwa Erika adalah yang terlihat paling pengecut pada awalnya, tetapi dia pendekar hingga saat ini. Dia bisa menangkan seorang prajurit yang kakinya berlubang dan mengatasi semuanya sendiri, karena hanya Erika-lah yang tidak terserang wabah yang menyerang para perawat.

Lovino tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi.

Masa kerja Erika berakhir bulan lalu. Pasti dia sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Telegram akan menyertai kepulangan sesegera mungkin. Betapa menyenangkan! Lovino membaca isinya tak sabar.

.

 _Tugas ke Normandia, front baru, banyak korban._

.

(kisah perang

bukan  
kisahmu

tidak bisa  
dibuat  
bersama.

ada yang lebih dahulu.  
mengutamakan kisahnya sendiri.

tinggal saja rindu itu!)


	6. enam

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 6: cliché.)_

* * *

Erika melihatnya lagi. Bersinggah di depan kafe, mengamati papan tulis, menghitung-hitung barangkali, atau memutuskan mana yang lebih tepat, apakah hari ini adalah Hari Kopi X atau Hari Kopi Y. Kemudian dia akan merayakannya sendiri, duduk di meja di sudut ruangan, tepat di samping jendela, dan kelihatannya dia membenci hujan.

Erika mengamatinya dan membuat catatan di dalam kepala, begitu rapi, sampai-sampai dia bisa menghafal semuanya tanpa kesulitan. Laki-laki itu juga pasti memesan gula tambahan. Lidahnya dan lidah Erika tak bersesuaian, rupanya, karena Erika bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa kopi tanpa gula lebih baik daripada tawaran semurah apapun untuk kopi bergula.

Kafe, laki-laki tak dikenal, dan momen-momen kebetulan yang sepertinya melibatkan kekuasaan ilahiah sudah menjebak Erika. Bukan, dia bukan penggemar cerita klise! Bukan tipe yang menyukai kisah-kasih ala kafe dan segala romantisme milenial. Namun, sepertinya, apa yang jauh darimu akan didekatkan dengan maksud agar duniamu tidak begitu-begitu saja.

Hari ini, pemuda itu terlihat datang lebih lambat daripada biasanya (setiap Sabtu, pukul sepuluh tiga puluh; kali ini dia datang sepuluh menit lebih telat. Iya, sepresisi itu Erika menghitung!)

Tiada tempat yang kosong lagi, kecuali meja Erika, yang seharusnya untuk bertiga. Akhir minggu kali ini bertepatan dengan awal liburan musim panas. Hampir tak ada ruang karena anak muda mengisi jadwal mereka dengan berkumpul ria.

Erika mempersilakan ketika pemuda itu minta izin. Caranya ala Italia sekali. Erika hanya mengangguk, menganggap bahwa salam terbaik adalah senyuman sopan. Dia langsung menunduk begitu laki-laki itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Hari ini kopi yang kita pesan sama lagi, ya."

Erika terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata.

.

.

( sayang,

lupakah engkau,  
pada cerita bangau-bangau

yang

pernah

membuat cerita

dengan air yang dibencinya?

mereka menyerah

karena  
takdir  
butuh kisah mereka berdua.

untuk dibukukan

dalam sejarah dunia. )


	7. tujuh

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini. _(untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari: hari 7 - electricity; apa yang bisa kamu lakukan tanpa 'power')._

* * *

Tiga hari berada di desa itu, Erzsi mulai mencatat apa saja yang ia temukan di sekitarnya. Dia rasa dia tak lagi mampu mengingatnya di luar kepala, sudah terlalu banyak yang ia lihat. Tidak ada satu pun perwakilannya di kota besar, di metropolitan yang penuh sesak, yang penuh akan kebisingan yang membuat pusing, ia takut ia akan melupakan hal-hal itu begitu saja kelak nanti saat ia kembali.

Orang-orang tua suka jika diajak minum teh bersama dan bercerita tentang masa muda mereka. Mereka hanya minta didengar. Mereka terkadang harus kembali pada masa muda mereka, dan satu-satunya jalan adalah mengenang kembali.

Anak-anak yang tumbuh besar di sini akan senang sekali jika dibacakan cerita, meski bergelap ria. Mereka akan mendewasa dengan kisah-kisah heroik dalam keterbatasan, sesuai apa yang mereka alami sejak kecil.

Pemuda-pemudinya lebih suka kisah sederhana tentang kasih dan cinta, lebih suka mengobrol di tepian telaga daripada mengabadikan kisah mereka dalam foto-foto.

Erzsi, pada suatu malam yang sunyi, mengutip bahwa kedamaian tersendiri bisa tercipta dalam keterbatasan. Di desa itu—ia mencari sudut yang begitu jauh di daratan yang jauh dari Eropa—ia mulai mengerti, bahwa ketiadaan tetap bisa memberikan hasil. Anak-anak lebih akrab dengan alam karena tidak ada elektronik. Orang-orang tua lebih menerima diri mereka sendiri ketimbang mencoba untuk mengikuti arus zaman yang memaksa.

Dia menutup catatannya untuk hari itu. Lilin masih bergoyang, dia pun belum merasa mengantuk.

Maka Erzsi pun mengambil biolanya.

Menyusun lagu damai.

Masih ada kekuatan di masa kini yang tak bersumber dari teknologi.

Dia semakin memahami banyak hal.

( sayang,

lihat duniamu.

cahayanya, juga merdunya

lupakah kau  
bahwa  
bintang pun bisa menari

dalam  
kesunyian

dalam  
kehampaan. )


	8. delapan

**lies far beyond vehemence**  
Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 8: recent recall – ambil salah satu pengalamanmu dalam satu-dua bulan terakhir.)_

Mimpi-mimpi Erika adalah serangkaian periode. Melengkung naik-turun seperti _roller coaster_ , dengan puncaknya adalah ketika ia berhasil bangun dengan euforia dan nadirnya adalah saat dia merasakan kehilangan.

Ada pula periode gelap, tepat sebelum ini. Seolah mimpi itu tidak berada di babak manapun. Tidak di puncak, tidak pula di nadir. Dia tahu dia mengalami sesuatu, dia tahu dia meraba dan menemukan beberapa hal, tetapi tidak melihatnya. Mimpi-mimpinya hitam. Tertutupi entah oleh harapannya untuk tidak lagi menengok masa lalu, atau Takdir membantu menyelubunginya agar dia tidak lagi menengok ke belakang.

Namun, beberapa lama setelah mimpi-mimpi itu terus mengusik, babak lain tiba.

Semua bermula dari seorang anak laki-laki yang sering mengunjungi kelasnya belakangan ini. Kelihatannya karena saudara kembarnya berada di kelas Erika, tetapi tampaknya _bukan hanya karena itu_. Teman-teman Erika berkata bahwa laki-laki itu sering melihat ke arahnya, beberapa kali bertanya tentang Erika ( _siapa_ dia, _apa_ yang sering dia lakukan—dan sebagai-bagai-bagainya).

Erika mengelak. Laki-laki pernah menjadi tokoh utama dalam babak yang tidak mengenakkan. Dia tidak ingin buru-buru menyimpulkan. Jatuh dalam jurang tidak enak.

Sayang, sayang sekali. Mimpi bukan ranah kekuasaan Erika.

Dua-tiga kali, warna hitam hilang.

Empat-lima, laki-laki itu (Lovi, ya, Erika suka dua suku kata pertama namanya) memegang tangannya malu-malu bahkan dalam mimpi. Mimpi nyata sekali menampakkan wajahnya seperti yang asli.

Enam dan seterusnya, Erika menggambarkannya seperti _roller coaster_ baru.

Sebelum ini ia kira perjalanannya akan panjang sekali.

Tidak, tidak seperti itu.

( mungkin,

kau  
hanya  
perlu

dafnah baru

untuk mahkotamu. )


	9. sembilan

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 9: feel your senses.)_

* * *

Natalya tidak cerdas dalam memilih kata-kata, apalagi menciptakannya.

Dia tahu rasanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu apa. Membuka kamus akan merepotkan. Menciptakan yang baru—rasanya terlalu sulit. Tidak mudah mengambil salah satu dari dua puluh enam alfabet, menaruhnya di nomor urut pertama, kemudian mengambil lagi dari dua puluh enam pilihan, dengan prasyarat bahwa huruf kedua cocok dengan yang pertama. Pun dengan yang ketiga dan seterusnya. Menemukan kombinasi yang cocok sangat melelahkan. Natalya menyerah memikirkan cara orang-orang dahulu menciptakan kata-kata, sistem onomatope, lalu mengakrabkan diri dengannya.

Meski begitu, ia tetap menikmati sensasinya.

Sensasi berbaring di padang rumput, tak begitu jauh dari rawa-rawa, dengan hawa yang segar, dan aroma yang paling mencolok adalah aroma tetes salju terakhir yang mencair, membaur dengan bau bebungaan musim semi yang baru mekar. Hidu aromanya, pasti berbeda dengan apapun yang pernah ditemui.

Hari ini Natalya merasakannya lagi. Masih pula mengalami petualangan menemukan nama untuk perasaan yang tepat, atau nama untuk peristiwa ini.

Sayang,

sayang sekali.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menghapus pandangannya, membawanya jauh-jauh dari alam yang sedang ia coba pecahkan teka-tekinya.

"Selamat pagi, Nat."

Satu tugas lagi;

apa kata untuk suasana ini?

Matahari musim semi, aroma bantal yang hangat, lalu senyuman.

( salju terakhir

pasti

membuka pada  
matahari

yang membuang jauh-jauh

lagu musim panas tahun lalu. )

.

.

.

.

 **onomatope** – kata tiruan bunyi (misalnya 'kokok', tiruan bunyi ayam).


	10. sepuluh

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 10: what object are you?)_

* * *

"Gambar pelangi?" Erika mengintip dari belakang, tak lagi memberi waktu untuk Lovino menutupi apa yang ia buat di sudut halaman paling belakang buku.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan pelangi," Lovino nyengir. "Aku menggambarmu."

Erika mengernyit mendapati gambar pelangi di balik awan, lalu kupu-kupu yang terbang, dan dahan-dahan yang terlewati.

"Aku di mana?"

"Temukan saja di mana kau seharusnya berada, Erika."

Erika terdiam. Merasa bahwa kata-kata itu bukanlah berarti sedangkal yang dikira. Ia menyerah.

.

.

Dia adalah kupu-kupu kecil yang membelah langit, sisa jejak terbangnya adalah pelangi, tetapi ketika dia berhenti pada satu ranting; badai!

Badai karena dunia ingin ia terus terbang, membawa busur-busur pelangi ke seluruh sudut dunia, menyemburkan serbuk kebahagiaan, dan mengganti mendung-mendung yang menggelayut itu.

(Pada suatu bagian di kisah kehidupan milyaran insan; yang mana Erika adalah kupu-kupu kecil yang berkata Lovino adalah _dunia_ nya.)

.

( dan

pada  
duniamukah

kau

telah  
mencipta kebahagiaan?

lihatlah lagi

lagi. )


	11. sebelas

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 11: pilih satu kata dari tiga set yang ada; kata yang dipilih: kucing, yunani, buku.)_

* * *

Yang benar-benar Isabeau pikirkan ketika kucingnya, Louie, tiba-tiba melompat ke pangkuan patung Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan Yunani itu, adalah;

kenapa?

Louie bahkan menjilat-jilat buku di tangan kanan Athena.

Hingga bermenit-menit, Isabeau menghabiskan waktu berjongkok di depan patung, di tengah-tengah taman kota yang ramai, dan kucingnya yang (mungkin) membuat malu.

Ia memotret Louie beberapa kali dalam pose-pose anehnya, tetapi ia semakin tidak habis pikir ketika kucing itu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada buku dan memejamkan mata, mendengkur halus, seolah sedang berada di pangkuan majikannya sendiri. Isabeau tidak tega mengangkatnya, sekaligus kesal. Kenapa anak ini? Mau berkhianat?

Antonio menertawakannya ketika pemuda itu kembali dengan dua es krim di tangan.

"Mungkin bau patung itu seperti baumu?"

Isabeau menggerutu, "Kalau kau sebut bauku seperti batu, ya, aku tidak terima. Tapi kalau kau ingin bilang bahwa aku punya aroma kebijaksanaan ala Athena—" perempuan itu tersenyum puas sekali sampai gigi-gigi depannya terlihat, "—dengan senang hati. Halo, demigod Athena di sini."

Antonio memandangi Isabeau dari bandana putihnya, turun hingga ke liontin hijau zamrud yang menyembul keluar di bawah syal tipis berwarna hijau muda, hingga ke kets putihnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mungkin berdarah Athena."

"Oke, oke," Isabeau mengangkat dua tangannya ke udara, "aku memang berbau batu!"

Antonio tertawa keras lagi, yang kedua setelah menemukan Louie mendapat majikan baru. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau lebih cocok jadi putri Aphrodite. Atau Venus. Mana sajalah."

.

( wajahmu

dunia  
yang menilai. )


	12. dua belas

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 12: scary.)_

* * *

Isabeau melihat dua naga. Yang satu bersayap, yang satu hanya mampu merayap di atas tanah. Mereka berkelahi, yang berada di langit tidak dapat menggunakan api, yang di bawah menyemburkannya secara membabi-buta. Yang di bawah membakar, yang di atas mencakar. Isabeau tidak berjalan mendekat, tetapi imaji kedua naga itu semakin dekat saja dengannya. Yang di tanah membuat bumi bergetar, yang di langit mengundang guntur.

Isabeau berusaha berlari untuk menghindari percik-percik api yang berkali-kali nyaris mengenainya, tetapi yang ia temukan kembali: kedua naga itu terus berada di hadapannya.

Perempuan itu tahu dia bisa mengendalikan ini. Ada kalanya dalam mimpi sendiri pun kita punya pengetahuan tentang keadaan; bahwa sebenarnya dunia yang kita pijak hanya buatan. Isabeau memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri, _tidak nyata, tidak nyata, tidak nyata!_

Suara menggelegar dari kedua naga terhenti, Isabeau dapat menarik napas tanpa merasakan jelaga pada paru-parunya sekarang—

—tetapi hal itu hanya berlangsung sekian detik.

Antonio kemudian muncul di hadapannya, tubuhnya penuh luka bakar. Ia tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi lengannya, salah satu kakinya diseret-seret, sudah hangus hingga ke mata kaki.

"Kau ..."

Isabeau mundur.

"... Kau ... kau membunuh yang ... di atas ... padahal ... dia ... bisa melindungiku ..."

Isabeau menoleh, tiba-tiba saja naga itu tinggal satu. Yang di bawah menyembur-nyemburkan api ke udara kosong.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Ya! Kau melakukannya!" hardik Antonio sambil menunjuk tepat ke titik di antara kedua mata Isabeau dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "Semua salahmu!"

Jika Antonio masih punya sisa-sisa energi untuk menyalahkan Isabeau, maka Isabeau pun masih punya sisa kesadaran untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini masih permainan alam bawah sadar, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba melindungi dirimu sendiri?!"

Melawan argumen Antonio adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya di dunia nyata. Ia lebih suka menghindarinya. Konflik memang bukan suatu kemustahilan, tetapi mengarahkan perahu keluar dari pusaran lebih baik daripada menantang maut.

Api perlahan muncul dari dalam tanah, melahap kaki Antonio perlahan, kemudian ketika api sampai ke pinggang, api itu menghanguskan seluruh tubuh Antonio dalam sekejap. Isabeau merasakan perih yang membakar iganya, yang kemudian membuat lututnya lemas dan ia jatuh berlutut, rasa sakit menjalar hingga ke kepalanya, yang berdentam-dentam seperti dipalu dengan kekuatan naga.

Ia mengerahkan kesadarannya yang terakhir, lalu membuka mata.

Antonio masih berada di sampingnya, memunggunginya, dan Isabeau segera merangkulnya, seolah tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

a/n: pernah memikirkan bahwa naga punya makna berbeda di kedua belahan dunia?


	13. tiga belas

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 13: workplace; pengalaman aneh di tempat kerja.)_

* * *

"Jadi, sedang dalam rangka menghemat? Ini belum tanggal tua, lho, Erzsi."

Erzsi menepuk tutup kotak makannya dengan keras. Gilbert tertawa, lalu menarik kursi secara sembarangan, meletakkannya di tepi meja kerja Erzsi.

"Dan, kau, membawa makanan juga!"

Gilbert mengangkat bahu. Dia membuka kotak makannya dengan cuek. "Diet gula. Aku harus waspada dari sekarang."

Erzsi mengamati isi kotak makan Gilbert. Sepotong roti gandum utuh, buah yang dihaluskan dioleskan di atasnya—dilihat dari warnanya, mungkin alpukat, potongan tomat, lalu sebutir jeruk. Sangat sederhana, jauh sekali dengan yang berada di dalam kotaknya. Erzsi langsung teringat pada cerita Gilbert tentang mendiang ibu yang hampir-hampir tak pernah dikenalnya, yang meninggal karena penyakit diabetes. Di detik-detik seperti inilah, rasa ingin memojokkan Gilbert terus-menerus seperti biasanya hilang seketika.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali," Erzsi berusaha memuji, membayar dosa-dosanya.

"Mmm, hmm," Gilbert menelan dulu kunyahan rotinya. "Menumu apa?"

"Nugget buatanku sendiri. Tapi sayang sekali, aku kehabisan mayones. Rasanya kurang." Erzsi pun membuka tutup kotak makannya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Gilbert menutupi rasa kagetnya dengan tertawa mengejek.

"Bohong saja kehabisan mayones."

"Aku berani bersumpah!" Erzsi menghentakkan tutupnya ke atas meja, "aku membuang botolnya kemarin sore, dan aku tidak keluar untuk membeli apapun semalaman!"

Mereka berpandangan.

.

.

(Omong-omong, pola zig-zag mayones di atas nuget itu benar-benar rapi.)


	14. empat belas

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 14: moving.)_

* * *

Satu dari seribu yang tersisa adalah;

Elena menyesal tidak memainkan biola di tengah-tengah Jembatan Charles kemarin. Menunggu hujan gerimis turun pada pukul lima tiga puluh, lalu saat titik-titik itu jatuh, ia akan berlari ke ujung lain, menunggu seseorang menanyakan tentang biolanya, lalu ia akan bercerita sedikit kenapa ia menjadi lebih sedih hari itu. Kemudian, di pukul enam empat puluh satu, dia akan pulang. Dia akan menjadi Charles IV yang memang percaya pada numerologi—melihat angka-angka sebagai magis. Lalu dia akan mengakhiri cerita sore itu; begitu pula cerita-ceritanya di Praha.

Rencana tetap rencana. Mengepak barang-barang tidak memakan waktu singkat, dan tahu-tahu, sudah pukul sembilan malam. Pukul empat pagi Daniel akan menjemput, dia tidak terima kata terlambat.

Jika hidupnya adalah sepenggal kisah, maka Elena meyakini bahwa seluruh elemen Praha adalah koma-koma di dalam buku dongengnya. Kecil, tetapi bagian yang selalu ada. Keping-keping yang jika ditinggalkan, maka bagian selanjutnya akan aneh. Titik-titik yang banyak hanya akan membuat cerita seperti tertatih-tatih, koma membuatnya lebih baik.

Lalu, kenapa ia harus pergi?

.

.

"Ibumu tidak bisa bertahan."

.

"Membawa jenazahnya pulang ke Praha memakan banyak biaya, Elena."

.

.

.

"Tapi aku selalu ingin dekat dengan ibuku!"

.

.

.

.

a/n: jembatan charles dibangun pada masa raja charles iv, sang kaisar romawi suci. charles iv percaya tentang ilmu numerologi, sehingga peletakan batu pertama dimulai pada waktu yang spesifik (wikipedia).


	15. lima belas

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 15: irony.)_

* * *

"Menurut Bu Guru, cara terbaik agar kami bisa menjalani masa SMP dengan menyenangkan, bagaimana?"

Erzsi memutar-mutar pulpen di tangannya. Senyumnya tersungging, anak perempuan yang duduk di baris terdepan, tepat di hadapannya, pun menelengkan kepala melihat reaksinya. Dia tahu dia punya harapan baik, dan Erzsi tak punya maksud lain selain itu.

"Masa SMP adalah waktu kalian mulai merancang apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan di masa dewasa, tetapi kalian masih bisa lebih bebas bermain-main. Serius, setengah santai."

"Jadi?"

"Mulailah bermimpi. Buatlah mimpi itu sebagai tujuan terbesarmu. Mulailah berpikir tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa kalian lakukan dengan mimpi-mimpi itu. Lupakan dulu soal menyerah, abaikan dulu soal kegagalan. Masa itu akan menjadi masa yang berapi-api."

Kelas mulai diisi oleh keriuhan lagi. Mereka saling berebut untuk bercerita tentang cita-cita dan harapan masing-masing, entah pada satu sama lain atau mencuri perhatian Erzsi sendiri.

Di antara suara-suara itu, ada yang bertanya,

"Bu Guru bermimpi jadi guru sejak kapan?"

Senyuman Erzsi pudar sedikit. "Sebenarnya dulu aku ingin menjadi seorang pilot."

"Whoa—pilot? Keren!" Kemudian wajah anak itu berubah. "Lalu kenapa Bu Guru berada di sini?"

Erzsi memilih untuk tersenyum saja.

( karena,

sayang,  
jika kau menyerah

lupakan saja  
soal  
mengatakannya

pada dunia.

pasang topengmu. )


	16. enam belas

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
( _untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari – hari 16: escape.)_

* * *

Isabeau mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit.

Serius, membosankan sekali. Ia tidak menginginkan ini.

Dia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya yang sangat bar-bar, lalu melemparkan sepatu hak tingginya. Yang kanan membentur tembok, membuat Antonio yang (tampaknya) sama stresnya sehingga mengajak dispenser mengobrol sempat terkejut.

Kakak laki-lakinya benar-benar teracuni gaya hidup formal dan penuh perhitungan. Walaupun pelit, ternyata dia sangat menjunjung tinggi formalitas dan gaya hidup ala kerajaan. Isabeau kira, salah satu bagian otaknya tertinggal di abad kedelapan atau kesembilan belas, sehingga pesta-pesta ningrat (yang sedikit dimodernisasi) masih dijadikannya panutan. Dialah yang harus dipersalahkan atas perjamuan makan privat antara dua keluarga yang sampai harus memakai satu lantai hotel begini!

Isabeau tidak suka pesta dansanya. Isabeau tidak suka menu makanannya. Isabeau tidak senang berinteraksi dengan kolega-kolega Lars yang tidak begitu ia kenal, yang berbasa-basi secara monoton dengan, _selamat atas pertunangannya! Kami begitu menantikan berita bahagia selanjutnya!_

Berita bahagia gundulmu. Kalau kami bahagia, ya bahagia sendiri. Perlukah mengabari orang yang tidak kenal? Cuma buat pamer? Lalu apa esensi kebahagiaan itu? Isabeau mengulang-ulang sederet frase itu di dalam kepala, sangat kesal karena tidak sepatah kata pun bisa ia ungkapkan pada kakaknya.

Rasa bosan yang bercampur kesal langsung mendidihkan ubun-ubunnya ketika dia memandang jam di dinding. Sudah lima belas menit dia pamit dari acara makan utamanya (serius, acara makan saja harus dibagi tiga waktu! Apa-apaan itu?), dan ia pasti dicari-cari.

Ia tidak butuh itu.

Maka, masih bertelanjang kaki, ia menyeret Antonio.

"Hei, hei, kita—"

"Tidak peduli! Ikut saja aku!"

Isabeau langsung memasuki ruang untuk tangga darurat dengan tangan masih memegangi Antonio seperti monster. Saat berlari, ia merasa ada angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Inilah yang ia cari!

Bahkan perjalanan menuju puncak di ruangan yang sangat sempit dan gelap itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari keseluruhan pesta. Ia merasa seperti ada sebuah pergantian kostum. Tidak ada lagu klasik yang membuat mengantuk. Tidak ada celatak-celutuk yang membikin panas telinga. Tidak ada senyum yang dipaksakan!

Seorang petugas baru saja akan masuk dari pintu utama tangga darurat menuju puncak gedung, dia seperti tersambar petir,

"Nona van Leeuw—"

"Kau tidak akan membicarakan ini pada siapapun," Isabeau meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir.

Petugas hotel itu terperangah. Antonio menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba di puncak, Isabeau berteriak girang. Ia berlari menuju pagar kawat sambil merentangkan tangan. Akhirnya, ia longsor di tembok rendah di bawah pagar kawat tersebut, memandang langit tanpa bintang, bidang hitam yang bersinar sedikit kemerahan karena cahaya kota yang memuakkan.

Antonio berdiri di hadapannya. "Seharusnya aku tahu."

"Harusnya," Isabeau menarik tangan Antonio, dengan senang hati laki-laki itu membungkuk dan mencium ubun-ubun sang tunangan.

"Aku akan menikahimu bukan untuk pamer pada orang-orang bahwa aku menikahi laki-laki paling tampan se-Barcelona—tapi aku melakukannya untukku sendiri."

"Aku tahu."

"Seharusnya kita bisa kabur bersama dari kehidupan semacam ini seumur hidup kita, tahu."

.

.

( lalu,

sayang,

berbahagialah.

karena  
dunia

tak

perlu  
tahu. )


End file.
